Queen of The Legendary Moon Kingdom
''Queen of The Legendary Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System--Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Infinity Zodiac Star Galaxy Storm: Rising Of A New Moon Kingdom & A New Millennium Empire, Legacy Of The Greatest Legends''is a fan fictional series based on Sailor Moon & a massive multicrossover series. The Moon Kingdom still exists, Earth joined The Moon Kingdom through Princess Terra becomes a member of Queen Selenity's court and a its Neo Sailor Soldier; Neo Sailor Earth. Serena was sent to earth as a baby. She can transform into Princess Neo Sailor Moon; The combined form of Princess Serenity & Neo Sailor Moon. Queen Metalia is Queen Selenity's sister and Beryl is her daughter, Ashely Brissette has Chaos inside her after She ripped it from Galaxia's soul.. The Neo Sailor Soldiers are Serena's bodyguards & the heiresses Of The Solar System. Sailor Galaxia is The Leader Of The Infinity Soldiers, she no longer has Chaos sealed inside her soul because Ashley ripped Chaos out of her. The Sailor Scouts are nobles from their planets, they serve Queen Metalia & Princess Beryl, & Ashley as The Dark Scouts. Plot Serena thought she was living a normal life with her mother, father, and little brother, but she is in for a surprise when she discovers that she is The Crown Princess Of The Moon Kingdom. Serena will face the ups and down of being a princess and succeeding her mother, Queen Selenity as the New Queen Of The Moon Kingdom; but, unknown to her, her aunt; Queen Metalia is determined to destroy her and take the throne for herself. Sailor Soldier Universe / Sailor Senshi Civilization Autobots Holy Knights Pretty Cures Chosen Children / Digi Destined Avengers Keyblade Guardians Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Justice League Section 13 & The J-Team Winx Club Time-Space Administration Bureau Extras Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Fairy Tail Fan Fictions Category:Judgmental Supreme Infinite Holy True Dragon Moon Queen Of The 10 Commandments & The Legendary Primordial Bestial Neo God Slayers--Bushido Senshi Sailor Neo Moon Divine Crystal Infinity Star Crystal Galaxy Millennium UXP Zero Storm Fan Fictions Category:Eternal True Heiresses Of The Solar System & Legacy Of The Legendary Bestial God Slayers- Kamikaze Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Divinity Zero Raid Maximus / Infinite Crystal Star Galaxy Imperial Primordial Beast God Millennium DX Surge Storm Fan Fiction Category:X Millennium Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Royal Burst Limit Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Masters: The Legacy of The Greatest Legends in Existence & Rise of The Glorious Platinum Millennium--The Divine Guardians of The Vast Galaxies